A consequence of such operations is that the patients have an artificial opening in the body. Such an opening is generally used for discharge of various more or less liquid-containing waste products, such as feces and urine. Typically, this relates to patients having an extracted intestine through which feces is conducted out of the body and further into a suitable waste pouch. Generally, such a waste pouch will be attached to the body of the patient via a fitted attachment plate. Some waste pouches are fixed to the attachment plate, for example by means of an adhesive agent or fusion welding, whereas other waste pouches may be releasably attached to the attachment plate. Further, such an attachment plate is either provided with, or may be provided with, an adhesive agent for releasable attachment to the body around the discharge opening (the stoma). In this manner, the waste pouch and the attachment plate may be readily replaced when required.
For most patients, both the attachment and the replacement of the attachment plate and the waste pouch are reasonable straightforward tasks, but for some patients such a stoma may involve partly very large and unpleasant problems. This generally relates to patients having large and/or complicated stomas, for example with abscesses, and possibly with surgery-related cicatrizations (scarring) and/or with skin folds causing unsatisfactory attachment/adhesion of the attachment plate to the body and/or around the stoma. For patients having such problems, unintentional stoma leakages may therefore readily arise between the attachment plate and the body. Such a leakage may easily soil clothes, garments and/or objects in vicinity of the patient. Normally, this will be perceived as very unpleasant to the patient and anybody else in vicinity of the patient. Advantageously, and for this reason, the patient could be provided with a stoma-leakage collecting device as an additional guarantee against such unpleasantnesses. Such a collecting device will be an addition to, and not a replacement for, ordinary stoma waste pouches and related equipment.